This invention relates to a wave-powered electric generator, particularly one designed for direct energy conversion of deep water wave motion to an electromotive force.
With the ever-increasing need of industrialized nations for power, and with the increasing problems posed by conventional sources of power, the development of new power sources is becoming of critical importance. One such power source is that represented by ocean waves. It has been estimated that the total wave power available in the world's oceans may be as high as 90 .times. 10.sup.15 watts--indeed an immense amount of power--and that the renewal rate of this power source is on the order of 10.sup.12 to 10.sup.13 watts. Wave power is clean, safe and permanent. Certainly then, wave power potentially could be quite important as a power source. Yet, while there is an increasing interest in this potential source of power, few practical systems presently exist to extract any significant amount of power from the ocean's waves.
An objective of this invention is to provide a practical wave-powered electric generator, one which can be tethered to an ocean bottom and generate electric power substantially unattended. The generator should be simple, sea-worthy, and rugged in construction, yet offer significant amounts of electric power over a wide range of wave periods. It should provide a power output both at low levels and high levels of wave motion. These and other objectives of the invention will appear from the following description of preferred embodiments.